harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan and Adam's anniversary
In this episode, Adam (now played by Robert Kazinsky) and Dylan celebrate their fourth anniversary together with all their family and assorted friends gathered at the Atchley Mansion. That naturally means the troublemaking Jennifer Barrett once again tries to sink the event and make it all about herself, but again, she fails miserably when her sisters, Charlene Barrett and Maranda Castwell Barrett put her in her place hard! Scene Atchley Mansion, A celebration is being prepared as it is Dylan and Adam's anniversary. They had been married for four years. Derek and Ashley are coming in with their Aunt Sheila. They are busy balancing gifts and a cake. Thanks to the help of Julia Dannon, Dylan and Sheila's other cousin (her mother was their late aunt-by-marriage, Margaux Schraederman Dannon), they get things in. JULIA: This cake is very special. Foster's Bakery did a wonderful job of it. DEREK: Only the best for our dads, Julia. ASHLEY: Yeah, and I think this party will really be swank. SHEILA: Yes, nothing but the best for my twin brother and his husband! This is going to be one of the grandest of the grand parties this area has ever had! JULIA: Without question, Sheila. I just hope nothing sinks this! SHEILA (optimistically) Nothing will sink this party! (in a stage whisper) But I do agree, that wretched Jennifer is always coming around to sink our milestone ceremonies, but I hope, for once, that good sense prevails. ASHLEY: I hope so too, Aunt Sheila, but we also know Jennifer too well that she won't listen to anything. Nothing that she won't listen to. Not even jail keeps her from her crimes. SHEILA: I fear you are right there, Ash. I just hope for once, and for your dads' sake, good sense will prevail. (Derek looks out the window. His heart sinks.) DEREK: Well, you can forget that prayer, Aunt Sheila. Here comes the wretched woman now! (A smirking Jennifer storms up to the portico) JENNIFER: Let me in! Everyone has to let me in! I am Jennifer Barrett, the most perfect woman in the world! MRS. BUXLEY: No! You were not invited here, Madame, be gone with you! JENNIFER (yelling): Oh, really? Well, I am going to come in, and who gives a damn what the Harpers say! Those trash bastards have no right to stop ME! (Brazenly, she shoves in. Everyone is angered.) ARDITH: You were not invited here, Madame, I would suggest you leave immediately! JENNIFER: And what if I don't?! You listen to me, you old bat! I am better than you are, I am better than ALL of you! I am a wonderful model, I am a fantastic woman, and I am absolutely perfect! And this party is for ME! And ONLY me! (Enter: Charlene and Maranda. They are Jennifer's arch-enemies) CHARLENE: What are you doing here?! You were not invited! MARANDA: I thought we told you to stay away from this family! JENNIFER: Who cares what you think?! It is about me! It is ALWAYS about me! And everybody loves me! (As usual, Jennifer sits down and folds her hands in a pathetic attempt to look innocent. Nobody is fooled) MICHELLE: This is a party for my son and son in-law. I demand you leave these premises immediately! JENNIFER: Fuck you! I will NOT leave! You can't tell me what to do, you Harper trash! JACQUELINE: No, bitch! YOU'RE the trash! You are always butting into business that doesn't concern you! Every celebration or family gathering we have, you just HAVE to try to wreckage! For god's sake, Barrett, can't you just give up?! ANNGELIQUE: This is NOT a party for you! JENNIFER: Yes, it is! CHARLENE: No, it is NOT! Get out of here! JENNIFER: Make me! This is all about me! And it will be all about me! (an infuriated Maranda grabs her step-sister firmly and marches her to the door) MARANDA: There is the door! Don't let it hit you in the backside on the way out! JENNIFER: You can't throw me out of my own party! VIOLETTE: Oh, yes we can! Mainly because THIS ISN'T YOUR PARTY!!!!!! JENNIFER: Of course it is! Nobody else is supposed to have a party, except ME! Beautiful, wonderful ME! CHARLENE: I am ordering you, Jennifer! Get OUT of here, RIGHT NOW! JENNIFER: Go to HELL! (Charlene takes charge and shoves her sister out of the door and to the ground!) CHARLENE: Next time we tell you to get out of here, you'd best listen to us! JENNIFER: You won't get away with this! NEVER! I am Jennifer Barrett! Everyone loves me! (Jennifer, as usual, bursts into tears, when she doesn't get her way!) CHARLENE: Oh, turn off the tears, Talullah! We've played this scene too many times! JENNIFER (still crying): You don't care anything about me! Nobody cares about me! I am supposed to be showered with love and devotion! You are all supposed to worship me! I am going to tell Donald Trump on you all! He'll fix you! He'll make it better for me, his pretty one! JACQUELINE: You are NOT his "pretty one"! He thinks you are UGLY! JENNIFER (screaming): You're a LIAR! I AM HIS PRETTY ONE! I AM! I AM! I AM!!!!!! CHARLENE: More tantrums! Just what I would expect from someone who has never grown up! JENNIFER: BURN IN HELL! ALL OF YOU!!!!! BURN IN HELL!!!!!!!!! SHEILA: Bitch! GET OUT OF HERE! HANNAH: And don't you ever come back to this house! If you do, I will make sure the police are called and you will be removed! Then we'll see what Trump can do for you! JENNIFER: He pardoned Arpaio, he will let me get away with ANYTHING! (A furious Ashley grabs Jennifer and slams her face in a mud puddle!) ASHLEY: You evil bitch! I warned you to leave my family alone! I warned you enough times to make it CLEAR that you were not welcome here! Now, you can get out of here wearing MUD! JENNIFER: I will NOT let you get away with making my clear sparkling downy face all muddy! You defaced the most beautiful face on this planet! (To everyone's surprise, Ellie Forson, the shyest of the quads, walks out to Jennifer. Looking at her with contempt, she shakes up a bottle of soda and aiming it at Jennifer, she sprays her with it!) ELLIE: Get OUT of here! JENNIFER: NO! ANYSSA: Get out of here, right now! JENNIFER: NO!!!! (Roger Lambert grabs her by the arm and shoves her to the outside of the gate! Jennifer falls on the sidewalk!) ROGER: Don't you EVER come back! (Jennifer runs down the street, screaming and crying! She was defeated yet again!) CUT TO The main party room. Everything is set up, and despite the dust-up of Jennifer's unwelcome presence, everyone is in a party mood. Derek and Ashley are waiting for their fathers to show up. Fortunately, they hadn't been at the mansion when Jennifer made her unwelcome visit. Lady Josephine St. Claire is bringing them in her chauffeur-driven limousine. All of a sudden, Lady Josephine's limo pulls up into the circular drive. ANNOUNCER: The role of Adam Harper is now being played by Robert Kazinsky. DYLAN: Looks ready, doesn't it, honey? ADAM: It does indeed, my love. DYLAN: Four years now! Doesn't seem possible, does it? ADAM: It doesn't. LADY JOSPEHINE: We're here. DYLAN: Ready, honey? ADAM: Yes, I am. (Dylan, Adam and Lady Josephine all go in. Everyone yells SURPRISE!) DYLAN: So, this was all the hub-bub going on all week. ASHLEY: Yes, Dad! We wanted to make this party perfect for you two. SHEILA: We wanted this to be grand. And nothing is too good for you two! DYLAN: Thank you, Sis! (Dylan hugs his sister) ADAM: It's a lovely spread! MRS. BUXLEY: We've got some wonderful gifts for you all. The family went all out. CHARLENE: Maranda and I had your home office at the townhouse remodeled! I think you will love it. ARDITH: My sisters and I also want to have a nice formal dance at the Copley Plaza hotel. I think it will be great for us all! DYLAN: Thank you, Ardith. I think that will be wonderful. ADAM: Waltzes too? EVELYN: Indeed! It can't be formal without at least ONE Waltz. (Everyone laughs, and the couple laughs too) DEREK: Happy anniversary, Dads. (The happy couple hugs their twins) DYLAN: Thank you, kids. ASHLEY: Anything for you two, we love you. ADAM: And we love you too, sweetheart. (The family bonds together. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Catfight episodes